<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petting Zoo by MissWolfinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835872">Petting Zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWolfinger/pseuds/MissWolfinger'>MissWolfinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Axe Being Axe, F/M, Naughty At The End, Shortcuts, Surprise Date, UNDERSELL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWolfinger/pseuds/MissWolfinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axe has a surprise for you tomorrow. </p><p>If it's anything like his other surprises you're going to end up with more bruises and a terrible story.</p><p>Well, we can only hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petting Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i gotta surprise for ya tomorrow.”</p><p>Hm, that opened up a lot of questions for you. The first being why did Tuesday even need to have a surprise? It was a perfectly acceptable day of the week without one.</p><p>And why did Axe seem so smug? Like there was a joke that only he was in on.</p><p>He was up to something you thought. </p><p>“You’re up to something,” you said.</p><p>”hmm, about six foot two last i checked.” Axe tapped a claw against his chin, looking like a refined gentleman mulling over which horse to place his bet on at the weekend races. </p><p>“Not helpful,” you thought out loud. </p><p>He gave a one-shoulder shrug and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “i never try to be.”</p><p>“And yet you so often are, which makes it all the more irksome when you act like such a smart ass.”</p><p>“better n’ a dumbass,” he offered.</p><p>This time you kept your thoughts that he somehow manages to fill both those roles at the same time to yourself. </p><p>“Anything I should know about or bring for this surprise? Pack a lunch, bring cash? Perhaps a suit of armour?” That last line you may has spat out with a little more aggression than necessary. </p><p>“come on lamb chop. how many times do i gotta say sorry? i had no idea that the pony i was putting ya on at the Medieval fair was gonna take off wit’cha to the jousting grounds.”</p><p>You folded your arms and looked away from Axe. There was clearly still some resentment there. </p><p>“and to be fair.” Axe sat up straighter and leaned to the side, hoping to force some eye contact with you. “that guy with the massive stick should have known ya were not there to fight. your t-shirt had a freaking walkman on it. technology the likes of which those guys weren’t gonna see for a thousand years.”</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>Axe breathed deeply through his nose before sighing. </p><p>“nuthin. just trust me. you’re gonna love this.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Oh my god. Axe, I LOVE this!”</p><p>When Axe had wrapped his arms around you the next day and sidestepped into a short cut you felt disorientated coming out of it. </p><p>Which was normal.</p><p>What wasn’t normal was the smell of wood and hay and horses and oh my god no! Not the Medieval Fair!</p><p>You felt your temper flair, tongue poised for a thorough verbal ass-kicking, potentially punctuated by a rogue punch or two. </p><p>But all the rage subsided when you had a moment to fully take stock of the sight before you. </p><p>There were pens upon pens. Little ones made of chicken wire and posts. Larger, sturdier ones made of wood. There were booths to buy seed or corn, and in the distance, you could hear the sounds of a blacksmith making a horseshoe as a crowd watched on. </p><p>There were horses being fed hay, and chickens of all different colours pecking furiously on the ground. </p><p>But the piece du resistance was the baby goats bounding through the air, bleating happily like fuzzy angels. </p><p>“Ohh, it’s a petting zoo!” You all but screamed. Ya know, in case the family passing you wasn’t sure what they were looking at. </p><p>You reached back and grabbed Axe’s hand, quickly marching forward, but he didn’t budge. When you tuned back to ask about the holdup, his expression was unreadable. </p><p>“ah, shit.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“i brought you to a petting zoo.” Axe began to shake his head. “sorry about this babe, i meant to take you to a -” Axe pulled you back into his embrace, cradling your head with one hand before shortcutting again. The feeling of free-falling made your stomach leapt to your throat, and within seconds you were back home, landing on your bed. </p><p>Before you could get a word in, Axe tightened his grip on your hair and reached down to grab firmly between your legs. </p><p>His good eye light flared with crimson magic and he all but growled against your neck.</p><p>“heavy petting zoo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far thanks for reading!</p><p>For anyone who keeps track, this is WAY off in the future of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174597">VACCUMM</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>